shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Elwood
better known as She was the best friend to Millie Marson and the neutral rival to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Renako Kuina Tearson Personality Ellie was a upbeat however yet an easy-going tomboy who is generally quite not being trusting with Eliskūya. however for herself. she also had a very impulsive, yet vulnerable leaving a blind spot, however she was quite naive at times. even she believes herself a friendly person. she is on good terms with many others and with her childhood friend along the way. even Though she was a kind heated person, yet her rare bouts of anger can randomly reappear out of control at random such as her short rage at Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf who was the older brother figure to Millie Marson at the time. when she blamed him for everything he did. out the random. Relationships Ellie has encountered many different people throughout her life, along with her best friend and to from allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood Character Relationships *The Close friend and Big Sister figure to Millana "Millie" Marson *The Neutral Rival to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf *The old Friend and Student to Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *met with Millie's aunt Renako Kuina Tearson and her friend Cara Anderson at the fun park while arguing at Renako for no reason Appearance She also has golden brown hair in a ponytail. with black eyes And she also has pink nail polish on both of her hands. Before the Time-skip After the Time-skip wears a black mini skirt with an orange T-shirt tied around it. She also wears black boots. Along with a dark camouflage green short sleeveless top. with a pink scarf(a gift to Naomi) History Early Past and Early Childhood she was born into the Elwood family, a family. that Ellie grew up in the Household doing her time, she was only five years old when her birthday came in every year.however She would spend countless hours watching about the stairs in space and reading about them Soon doing her childhood she bump into and later met with Millie Marson at the age of six doing her time. they become close friends after the two always had the same dream to watch a shooting star fall from the midnight sky. but Ellie knew something bad may happen to her mother and father. in which they were indeed killed by an unknown person Before the Time-skip Meeting With Sharona years after meeting with her best friend Millie Marson doing the mouth has pasted doing days of night and day. she later on met and bump into Sharona De Vil Rhodes. when she was just being a normal teenager. but Sharona asked and wanted her for something in exchanged. but she refused to her, and wanted to see the stars at night. however Sharona later forcefully her to agree and then Sharona took control of her with a built mind control device that brainwashed her, to do her bidding for her in which she was a mind control servant of Sharona of the rest of the day. with her good memories with Millie were gone forever Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano Doing the Time-skip Return of Eliskūya After the Time-skip Traveling to America Meeting with Renako and Cara Meanwhile, Renako and Cara where traveling towards the town nearby, to meet with her niece Millie and her friend Ellie Elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie where hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her niece Millie and give her a hug, they where happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie a bit of jealous of Renako and soon began argue at each other, however Cara told them to stop it and suggested that the four of them have to searched for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the up coming Shaman Fight. as Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, she answered that she wanted to do so together with Ellie. Then, Renako's half brother Eliskūya arrived and found them. After Renako told him that she and the others where fine, however Ellie tried to apologized to Eliskūya for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past in which he give her the silent treatment towards her. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they where supposed to meet with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Shaman Fight In their first match of the Shaman tournament, Team "Elwood" where put up against Team "Punchers". Soon after the fight started, one of them was able to knock Millie back with his strength and Over soul. As Ellie got angry at him, she was able to land a hit on him. As Ellie and Millie attacked him at once, they where able to break his Over soul. As the other two attacked them at once, Ellie and Millie where only just able to avoid the impact and strike back. As Ellie was almost hit, Millie was able to attack one enemy from behind and take him out. Ellie and Millie where then able to beat the last enemy by surrounding him and attacking him at once. In their second match of the grand Shaman tournament, Team "Elwood" faced Team "Richies". When the fight started, Team "Richies" started making fun of Ellie and Millie because they where dressed way better and more fancy in their opinion. As Ellie got angry, Millie reacted immediately and fired an attack on the enemies. As they dodged it, Team "Richies" started their attack but Ellie was able to dodge it and take one enemy down. As Millie got attacked again, Ellie helped her out by shooting the second enemy. As the last enemy went all out attack, Ellie and Millie where only just able to dodge the attack, but they where still injured a little bit. As they both got up, they combined their Over souls and where able to overpower the last enemy and win their second and final match. Character Trivia *Ellie Elwood has a British counterpart named Eliza Fletcher, they both keep their hair in a short ponytail *its never revered her full name was "Emily" it was a hint of her nickname was "Ellie" but Naomi has offend calling her by her true name "Emily" *she offend dislikes for spicy foods, this is remains unknown if she loves Spicy Curry References External Links Category:Elwood Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman